It's All Fun and Games
by Lerioi
Summary: A MAG and his friend decide to have some fun after a long day. What happens it a little weird. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Madness Combat, Matt Krinkels Jolly does. Rated T for some things.


All thanks to a friend...I came up with this. There are those who actually do this and never get caught. But what if it backfired? Here's what happens if it did. Enjoy.

The Auditor, Deimos, ATP and MAG Agents (c) Matt "Krinkels" Jolly

Ray and Leri (c) Sara "Lerioi" Dunlap

It's All Fun and Games...Until Someone Gets Caught

The Auditor looked around tapping his foot on the floor. He knew something was in his office, but didn't know what it was. He walked over to a hole near his system and looked in jumping back as Leri popped her head out, a frustrated growl coming from her as she didn't notice him. She looked over the edge of the hole and then up, eyes widening at seeing her boss. "Hay, Boss...ya look pale."

"You scared the shit out of me...that's why." He let out a sigh and held his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Fixin' the system. I lost my wrench. Can ya hand another to me?"

He reached down and picked it up handing it to her. She grabbed it and disappeared back into the hole making him look in. Bunch of random wires, screws, nuts, and bolts. The ordinary things that she had to fix most of the time. Lose screw, anything that was in need of fixing she fixed it. She had the most luck in fixing stuff than the other ATP Agents of the base. She looked up and shrugged, actually stumped on something by the way it looks. "What?"

"Well...I've tightened everythin'. I rewired what needed to be, and rebooted. Nothin' seems to work right."

She crawled out of the hole with ease and walked over to the system, plugging it up and turning it on. She yelped and looked away, arm to her face, as it sparked suddenly. The sparking settled down and she took a look at it. It didn't turn on. She raised a fist saying everything that was in the book as she pounded the hunk of metal that didn't deserve to be called a security system. He grabbed her shoulder gently and nodded toward a corner. "Take the break. You need it." She nods and collapsed in the corner, taking off her mask as she took out a small bottle. He watched as she took a drink and crossed his arms. "You drinking now?"

"I'm old enough, Boss. Relax, I'm not the type to get drunk."

"That's not what scares me."

She looked at him after another swig and saw a grin in his eyes. "Not funny, Boss. I'm under control, WE are under control. So don't worry."

He shrugged as he turned toward the system and looked it over. She put the cap back on and stood, looking outside the window at the wasteland they knew too well. "You can take the day off...you need it more than anything right now." She nods and walks out of his office, going toward her room. She passed Deimos and stopped, glancing back. She suddenly took the cigarette from his lips and backed up as he made a grab for it. He charged and pinned her against the wall, a grin on his face as he took it back. "Thaaaank you." He walks away with a glance back at her and a snicker as he put it back between his lip. She rolled her eyes and entered her room, Ray sitting on his cot already. "Ya done?"

"I had nothing to do today. I've been in here alone for some time now."

She looked at her rooming MAG and sat down next to him. "Does the Shorty wanna have some fun?"

He looked at her with a blush as she called him that and looked away rubbing the back of his head. "Leri...yes, I do."

"Let's go to the Bar then. Barry might have some specials today for us."

He shrugs and follows her out. It was a while until they made it to the Bar. She opened the door and looked at the Bartender, a grin crossing his face as he saw her. "LERI! MY ASS SAVER!"

"Nice...thanks, Barry. Thanks for the thanks."

She sat down as Ray pulled up a thick metal chair made especially for MAG Agents. Barry looked at them and leaned over. "What's it for today?"

"The usual, Pal...not the soda either. Ray?"

"Just something strong...I've been down lately and need to drown it to Hell."

He nods and comes back with their drinks. They sat there talking and drinking. It was eleven at night when they exited the Bar, Ray stumbling a little as his walked. "Leri....what are we going to do now?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed as she dragged her feet to keep from stumbling. She shrugged and stopped to lean against a building, the ground was tilting under her now. "I don't know...but I got one idea." He looks at her and cringed as she heaved. She straightened up and wiped her jaws with her arm but he saw a grin in her eyes still.

She grunted as she threw a now unrolling roll of toilet paper over the house, making it with one shot. The house was already T-Ped badly already. He was laughing as he leaned against a tree to keep from falling over as she looked back into the bag, her tail lowering in sadness. "Aw...no more paper...damn."

"Eh, we had fun anyway."

She nods and looks at her watch eyes widening as she saw what time it was. "We'd better get...back. The Boss might get suspicious." He nods and they walked toward the Base, entering as quietly as they could, and into their room. They fell asleep after a few hours of laying there. Her eyes shot open, redder than usual due to the bloodshot of them. The Auditor was calling for them, quite angry. She sat up holding her head with a grimace. It felt like she was shot gunned again in the head. She looked at Ray and saw him taking a couple pills, holding the bottle out to her. She took it and downed two dry. She hurried out and stood stiff as a board in front of her boss. "Yeah, Boss?"

"I need you two to see something."

They followed him outside and turned around as he looked at the Base. Their eyes widened as they saw the toilet paper fluttering in the slight breeze. "Good luck cleaning this up, you two." He left them and they looked at each other and groaned, unable to believe that they did their own Base.


End file.
